What I Need and What Complicates
by anytimeanyplace1
Summary: A little boy now a young man. Life begins to spin and turn and he is confronted with his destiny. He can try to mend his life with his current family or start a new one for look into the lives of his parents. Things begin to complicate and love even begins to boil. Aoi's life turns upside down when hell tries to find his family once more in the second story of te Complications Saga


Aoi raced down the countryside with his younger cousin. The young man's violet locks bouncing as the two raced down the road littered with orange and red leaves. The two were high schoolers at Orange Star High and needed Goten for training. Trunks was a freshman and Aoi a junior. Aoi's freshman year was Gohan's senior year. Aoi let his long green hair flow behind him not restraining it in his normal braid or ponytail. "Give it up Trunks I always beat you!" Aoi yelled and ran at a faster pace propelling himself ahead of Trunks. "That because you always cheat!" Trunks yelled, "Cheating and skill are two different things!" Aoi took off his fluffy coat and threw it into the air. He was wearing a loose fitting blue Capsule Corp shirt. He turned around to face his cousin. "Better run faster!" A purple aura surrounded him making him appear to disappear in flame as he yelled phoenix. He bulked up looking like an alligator version of himself. "Let's dance brat." Aoi turned around and ran faster than before, "No fair!" Trunks yelled childishly. Aoi ran backwards and laughed. The shirt now fitting him tightly at cold wind nipped his cheeks. His spring green locks licking his yellow green flesh.

Trunks pumped his arms as hard as he could and nearly caught up with Aoi. "Aoi you big cheater!" Aoi laughed a hearty laugh, "Bullshit! You said no Super Saiyan not no transformation!" Trunks groaned, "I didn't think I'd have to specify." Meanwhile Chi-chi stepped out of her home vigorously getting hard dried food off a plate. Aoi and Trunks should be there soon. Bulma warned her that the boys would be there shortly. Chi-chi was very found of those boys. Even if Aoi was considered Z fighter's support it was nice he was allowed to train with them. Aoi spent most of his time inventing and being with friends. He was such a nice boy and quite handy. He was especially good sport considering his mother's mythical power. Chi-chi watched as the wind took a huddle of leaves and rearranged them. "Chi-chi! Get out of the way!" She smirked and put a hand on her hip as the green saiyan stopped in front of her. He was fully transformed and Trunks exhausted. "He cheated Chi-Chi! Hit him!" Aoi moved back into what he referred to as zen mode. Chi-chi hit Trunks over the head with the plate. "Ow!" He whined aloud and patted his lavender locks. Aoi laughed at the younger man. "I don't do requests." She responded teasingly. She ruffled the boy's soft violet hair. Aoi laughed happily and held Trunks' shoulder.

"When Goten finishes his homework you all can go to the look out to train." The two Saiyan males jaws dropped. "Goten!" They whined and Goten yelled from upstairs, "I'm almost done!" Chi-chi smiled and walked back into her kitchen she placed the clean dish into the drying rack and picked up a bowl. The two took off their shoes and sat on the floor in their remotely small den. "Oh! Goku called Capsule Corp," Trunks began, "he said to apologize to you that he forgot your home phone number." Chichi let out a tired sigh, "That sounds like him alright." Trunks turned on the TV and began mindlessly flipping channels, "How have you two been?" Trunks smiled brightly, "I've been great! Thanks miss Chichi." He said devoting his attention to her for a split second. She raised a brow at the silence, "Aoi?" "Oh!" He responded quickly, "Um I'm doing pretty good." She looked at him and turned around. Her thin hand rested on her hip. Her foot patiently tapping on the ground. Aoi looked up at her as she sighed. "Does this have something to do with Vegeta?" Aoi blinked and seemingly deflated. Trunks waved his hands silently through the air signaling her to stop. "Bulma had mentioned the two of you arguing noticeably more. Is something wrong?" Trunks shook his head furiously making his face become a blur.

He was quickly making beheading motions. Aoi looked at the wooden flooring hoping there was something he could hold onto. "Excuse me." Aoi said and briskly walked out the front door. He opened the door and leaned against the metal dome. He took a deep breath of crisp air. Trunks sighed, "Miss Son." He groaned, "I brought him here so he didn't have to think about dad." The young man sighed, "You couldn't have asked him about his newest album? Maybe how school was? You're all about school!" Trunks pleaded and she looked to the door at the green young man who was obviously getting cold. She tilted her thin face slightly, "Trunks, has it been getting serious?" Trunks sighed, "I thought Goten talked to you about this." Trunks slid his hand down his face. "Vegeta wants Aoi to go to space," Chichi nodded, "but he doesn't want him to come back." Chichi stood in silence for a moment not quite understanding. Her hair began to stand on end and her eyes lit with fire. "He wants him to live the rest of his life alone in space?!" She screeched and Trunks flinched slightly.

She definitely understood, "That's the thing. Aoi doesn't want to live in a space pod or camp on different planets." Chichi looked at the young man, his emerald skin being perfectly matched by the pinks and oranges the sky had left to cradle him. Chichi stomped her foot. "The nerve of that man! I'm going to tell Bulma to tell him that he should-" Trunks laughed, "my mom won't hear any of it! She thinks this a great opportunity." Aoi looked in the house, "Barry just called, I'm gonna jet. Tell Goten I'll meet him tomorrow." Trunks blinked, "Barry? Barry Kahn?!" Aoi smiled and saluted the boy. "Just the same we're gonna watch my first number one together at Capsule Corp." Trunks gasped, "That's tonight?" Aoi nodded and lit up a bright purple, "Be home before six you turd. That's an order." He bowed to Chichi, "My apologies ma'am, we can speak about this later." Aoi flew away and Chichi looked off at him when he flew. "I remember when that was weird. Flying, now it's kind of like... eh, why not." Trunks looked at her for her random comment. He shrugged, it was better than her swaking, and nodded, "Yes, I can see it being weird."

Aoi quickly dodged cold clouds and saw Barry's red sports car driving. Aoi smirked and landed atop the car. He did an over zealous back flip on the car and began to moon walk on the car. "Nova Librea!" He yelled and winked at a car filled with girls. Barry looked out his window and saw Aoi. "Nova!" Aoi laughed and flew down next to his car. "Barry what do you say to a bit of a fandom contest?" Barry smiled, his blond hair blocking out his royal blue eyes. " I don't know I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of..." Barry held up a microphone and the hubcaps of his car flipped inward becoming black speakers. "**All these Kahnyains!**" Whistles came from cars and girls shrieking names. Aoi rolled his obsidian orbs. "Let me show you how it's done." He grabbed the microphone and pointed it to the flowing traffic. "Ladies and Gentlemen! A lost satellite needs you help! I am that satellite, please offer your praise to call upon the great, and beautiful **Nova Lirbrea!**" Barry rolled his eyes and heard the quiet zip of windows as phones and faces behind them began to pop out. It started as a whisper, "_Nova Librea. Nova Librea. Nova Librea." _Barry's jaw dropped and also began to chant. "Nova Librea. Nova Librea. Nova Librea! Nova Librea!"

The chants turned to screams as he began making purple fire light up and go away at his feet. This was one of Tien's moves, though it took a lot of creativity to manage to do this. Aoi spun around becoming enveloped in purple flames that began to turn green at the tips. He quickly used Piccolo's technique to fabricate clothes to get on his outfit. He demanded the flames cease and threw the mic in the air. All stood in awe, not being able to see the mechanics behind his showmanship. A man in a news truck elbowed his co-worker. "Are you getting this?!" The chubbier girl smirked already holding the camera pointing it at Mr. Barry Kahn's vehicle. "Been taping since his speech." The man clapped happily at his luck. This was going to be, as they say in his business, _Cell Games Big!_ Meanwhile Trunks saw his cousin on the Son house Television. Goten and Trunks laughed excitedly as Aoi caught the mic. Chichi had even sat down to watch the show. Aoi said to never watch him sing until his song made number one but she didn't have to tell him about this little thing. "Leave 'em waiting! Leave 'em waiting!" Trunks whispered. He got such a thrill out of watching Aoi doing what he loved. Considering he had such a gift, and at home all he did was fight with Vegeta. And not in the playful way but very dangerous way. Aoi stood over the car listening to the cries for him to sing. "Leave 'em waiting..." He whispered, thinking of Trunks.

Aoi stomped once on the car and pulled the microphone close to his Viridian lips. "_Ra-ma Ra-mama Ra-ma Ra-mama. No-va Ooh la la. Want your bad romance." _He spun around and pointed his microphone to the crowd. People were pounding on their cars some people actually got out and stood on the roofs like him. They all sang the nonsensical verses back at him. Few were actually trying but many of them just wanted to be heard. Aoi smiled and sang. "_I love your ugly, you want my disease. I'll take your everything, as long as it's free I want your love." _

He pointed the microphone back at them and once again they yelled. "_**Love, love, love I want your love!" **_Aoi laughed and danced atop Barry's car. Barry laughed as he continued to sing the song.

After the he sang the song with his fans the traffic was hooting and hollering for more. Some even yelling for Barry. Aoi swung into the car. "Aoi that was amazing!" Barry squealed. Aoi smiled and used his beam to change back into his clothes. Aoi normally wouldn't openly display his powers but Barry knew about them. Barry Kahn was Aoi's best friend, from work and real life. Barry didn't shun Aoi for his differences in fact. Barry was the very first to talk to him like an actual person. Barry knew Aoi was an alien and about most of his past. There was one, ever so crucial thing he didn't know. Aoi died once before. Aoi had countless scars from that day. His biggest, and ugliest scar was the huge star shaped one that cursed his torso. His entire left pec and most of his torso was tainted with the burnt flesh. He had small scars all over his hands from relentlessly pushing himself so Vegeta would be proud of him.

However once Aoi turned Super Saiyan, Vegeta felt almost indifferent towards him. Aoi clenched his fists, his tail swung back in forth. Pure, white hot, hatred pushed his scarified tail. Barry looked at his friend worryingly. "I'm going to talk to him." Aoi looked at Barry, "You really shouldn't." Barry closed his eyes angrily, "It's fucking ridiculous you let him make you that mad!" Aoi smiled and shrugged, "Please don't curse. You know I don't like that." The blonde laughed, his fake tan looked terrible. But, that looks terrible on anyone. Aoi touched his green flesh, "Why shouldn't I talk to him anyway?" Aoi smirked at his eager friend, "He's the 4th strongest on the planet that's why. Plus you don't even know what happened this time." Barry quickly glanced at Aoi and then back at the road. "I thought you were still mad about what he said about you and Gohan's friends." Aoi paused, "No, that's not why." Barry raised an eyebrow, "Then why?" Aoi looked down, "I don't know why he decided this but yesterday."

Aoi leaned against the kitchen counter chugging down his second gallon of water after his morning workout. He wore a white tank top with martial art tape on his wrists and ankles. He had created a pile of dishes. Now that he was older his Saiyan appetite had taken him hostage and as a result he created quite the mountain of dishes himself at meal times, however this was simply a snack. He took his hair out of it's, now very messy, ponytail. Vegeta walked in the kitchen and pulled out a HETAP with pictures of Autumn leaves falling on it. "Good morning uncle Vegeta." Vegeta looked back at Aoi from the corner of his eye. The hair on Aoi's tail stood up in rage. What did he even do?! Vegeta kicked the fridge closed and looked at Aoi, as though he had something to 's mouth hung ajar for a moment before he used his HETAP to cover it. He took a long drink and walked away. Aoi sighed and began to walk away as well, "Aoi, sit with me. Bulma and I need to talk to you about something." Aoi grabbed the metal lining the doorway. He was so close to getting away, Aoi supposed it couldn't be helped but this early? Aoi's finger's went through the metal, "Yes uncle."

Aoi walked into his room and saw Trunks looking up at him from his side of the room. "Hey T, why aren't you with Goten yet?" The purple haired boy looked up at Aoi, "Dad needs to talk to you Aoi." Aoi nodded and put on his normal grey sweater and black jeans, "Do you know what dad wants to tell me?" Trunks shook his head slowly, "He just told me to also tell you." Aoi sighed and sat on his bed, he began to braid his hair back. Touching his soft locks and styling them seemed to calm him down. He stood up in front of Trunks, "How do I look?" Trunks smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Aoi smiled feeling his stomach churn in displeasure, Trunks knew exactly what Vegeta wanted. Shit, this was something real. Gotenks was the third strongest being on the planet which means Vegeta found insurance in Trunks since he was stronger than Aoi. Aoi would have to be restrained but why? Aoi looked down and let out a low growl. He walked out of their shared room and into the large den. Bulma looked up and Vegeta sat with one leg propped up on the couch. Bulma's hair was pixie cut now and she sat with her legs together maintaining posture. Aoi sat on a chair across from them. "Auntie Bulma, Uncle Vegeta. What is this about?" Vegeta looked at Aoi, "We know you've always had an interest in where your parents grew up, where they studied, what they learned, and even suffered," Vegeta began, "So we've decided-"

"You should go!" Bulma interrupted happily. Aoi looked between the two of them, "We want you to live in outer space! Isn't that exciting?" Bulma asked joyously, Aoi smiled and felt some relief. This was all it was? Heaven forbid, he always wanted to space but Vegeta said no. This was great! Soon however, Aoi began to analyze what he had just been told. "By live in outer space...?" Vegeta sat up, "**Live**, as in whole life." Bulma slapped his arm. Aoi looked at her concerned and she smiled empathetically, "Live, as in not come back." Aoi froze there was so much he wanted to say. "You took me," he whispered and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Vegeta asked. Aoi shook his head, "If you didn't want me. Why did you take me here? You could have blown me up or put me up for adoption." Vegeta's eyes widened his eyes growing darker. "You know nothing. It is not about me liking you or not young man-" "Of course not!" Aoi yelled and stood up, "It's about my mom!" Vegeta looked up at Aoi, " It's that she was related to you." "Aoi." Vegeta said sounding calm and collected. However this only served to make Aoi more agitated. "I'm not her! After she died why didn't you just put me up for adoption! Who filled you with all this hate?"

Bulma looked between the two of them. Vegeta seemed to be spewing hate and yet let out no noise whatsoever. Aoi yelled at Vegeta but it was as though he was making no noise. This was a different kind of hate that Bulma wasn't comfortable with. "Aoi." Vegeta yelled silencing Aoi, "I want you to take this opportunity. When you were younger you always told me, 'Oh I want to go space' this is your chance. I'm merely stating that once you leave I don't want to be part of your life." Vegeta smirked and stood in front of Aoi, "Understand me, my only regret was not letting you leave when you wanted to. It would have saved me sometime and Bulma some money." Bulma's eyes widened as Aoi's face softened. Vegeta stood taller and whispered to him, "And I so wish I had killed that baby." Aoi shook his head and pulled Vegeta forward mindfully. He had to be careful of Bulma, Aoi growled and Vegeta looked at him with that unmoveable grin. "I really wished you killed me too Vegeta. Then I could know how strong my mother's hatred for you really was." Vegeta growled angrily his aura began to flicker in and out of existence.

"You think you are so smart Aoi?" Vegeta asked taunting him. Vegeta was mere millimeters away from him and yet Aoi would never hurt him. Vegeta and Aoi did not get along anymore. They hated each other and yet if one of them broke the other won. It was the most deadly kind of training. It tested their endurance in every way but, either way. No matter how it ended, both would leave hurt with wounds that couldn't make them stronger. It was the only flaw the two shared and even rivaled each other with. Saiyan pride. "Then allow yourself to look at the evidence. Did it ever, once in your useless life seem to you as though I didn't want that child." Vegeta pushed him back onto the couch, being the first to make contact. "No, I loved that child. It's the man I loathe, it's the man he became that makes my skin crawl and I thought you may understand that the man you are is not the one you should have been." Vegeta allowed his aura to flare up. Aoi sat straight up, forcing himself to make eye contact. Bulma got off the couch and ran to get Trunks.

Aoi grinned and let his aura flare in his hands. He held his green hands to his neck and it too began to glow. "_Vegeta how dare you treat my son this way!" _Vegeta's mouth hung ajar as he heard his sister's voice escape from Aoi's firm lips. "Do you think she screamed for you?" Aoi asked with his hands up. Aoi quickly gave Vegeta a 'gotcha' kind of smile. Vegeta stood cold as ice his sister was a no no. Aoi returned his hands to his neck, "_Vegeta help me! Please, we're family!" _Mitsumi's voice was animated through Aoi once again. Vegeta shook his head in anger, his hair and aura flickering like a child playing with a light switch. Super Saiyan to not. The hot air in Vegeta's head began to invade his cheeks turning them scarlet. Aoi smiled maliciously and offered Vegeta a wink, "_I thought you cared about me!" _Aoi them proceeded to make gagging sounds with her voice. Vegeta growled, completely turning Super Saiyan and lunged at Aoi a loud animalistic roar escaping him. Aoi leaned back slightly to see Trunks quickly holding him back. Vegeta was just out of reach and Aoi grinned holding his hands tightly around his neck. "_Please Vegeta!" _Mitsumi's clean, feminine voice radiated throughout the room. "_Please save my baby." _Vegeta roared angrily trying to attack him.

Aoi stood up at smiled at Vegeta. "Too bad that never happened, she hated you." Vegeta's aura faded and he slumped against his eldest child's arms. He began searching his own head. Pleading with himself to find an insult, "You will never be your mother!" Aoi stopped in the doorway. His small victory seemed null and void after that. Aoi didn't turn around, because he couldn't find the decency. Aoi never understood this feeling of self loathing when he knew Vegeta was defeated; however, there it was. "That gives me more room to be me. The man who knows just who you will always be." As Aoi began to leave the room he was stopped by Bulma. the older woman looked at him. Though she was not part of the argument she appeared emotionally drained. She touched his shoulder and he bent down slightly to hear her whisper. "Please just think about it." Bulam then quickly walked over to her husband.

Barry pulled up to the science capital of Japan and sat there for a moment. "Do you want to go in?" Barry asked Aoi. Aoi nodded and opened his door, "Let's go in and wait for Sharpener to bring Erasa and Gohan." Barry smiled grabbed Aoi's shoulders. "Let's just not think about him all tonight ok?" Aoi smirked and laughed, "Shut up dude!" Barry laughed aloud. He very happy he could take some tension off of his shoulders. The two began to walk up the perfectly white walkway. The grass seemed to bow to them in the wind.

_Aoi!_

The boy seemingly froze for a moment knowing exactly who needed him. Barry stopped and turned to Aoi. "Hey, are you ok?" Aoi roughly pushed Barry into the grass. Barry didn't realize what happened until he hit the ground. For a moment he stayed on the the ground in the slightly wet grass pondering what had just happened. Slowly Barry began to heed his surroundings. Barry looked up at Aoi as he left a ring of dust behind him. He could feel his center of gravities do a ball change change as looked at it. Barry stumbled to get up. Barry looked at the hole in the dirt where Aoi broke the sound barrier. He grabbed his chest feeling his heart rate pick up. That hole could have been him. Aoi filled up his blue shirt once again as he ran through the dome shaped house.

_Aoi! He's shooting at me!_

Aoi growled in pure rage his dark green tail spiking up protectively. _I'm coming! Hold on!_

**Aoi has now officially been revamped for this new story! However, what has changed? Who is the voice? And who will be Aoi's love interest?! Vote on my page! Send Truths and Challenges and pretty please review! **


End file.
